1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to an apparatus and method for forming a solar cell device. The invention is particularly useful for fabrication of crystalline silicon solar cells processed in batches arranged in planar arrays.
2. Description of the Related Art
Photovoltaic (PV) or solar cells are devices which convert sunlight into direct current (DC) electrical power. A typical PV cell includes a p-type silicon wafer, or substrate, typically less than about 0.3 mm thick, with a thin layer of an n-type silicon material disposed on top of the p-type substrate. The generated voltage, or photo-voltage, and generated current by the PV cell are dependent on the material properties of the p-n junction, the interfacial properties between deposited layers, and the surface area of the device. When exposed to sunlight (consisting of energy from photons), the p-n junction of the PV cell generates pairs of free electrons and holes. An electric field formed across a depletion region of the p-n junction separates the free electrons and holes, creating a voltage. A circuit from n-side to p-side allows the flow of electrons when the PV cell is connected to an electrical load. Electrical power is the product of the voltage times the current generated as the electrons and holes move through the external electrical load and eventually recombine. Each solar cell generates a specific amount of electrical power. A plurality of solar cells are tiled into modules sized to deliver the desired amount of system power.
The PV market has experienced growth with annual growth rates exceeding above 30% for the last ten years. Some articles have suggested that solar cell power production world wide may exceed 10 GWp in the near future. It has been estimated that more than 90% of all photovoltaic modules are silicon wafer based. The high market growth rate in combination with the need to substantially reduce solar electricity costs has resulted in a number of serious challenges for silicon wafer production development for photovoltaics.
In order to meet these challenges, the following solar cell processing requirements generally need to be met: 1) the cost of ownership (CoO) for substrate fabrication equipment needs to be improved (e.g., high system throughput, high machine up-time, inexpensive machines, inexpensive consumable costs), 2) the area processed per process cycle needs to be increased (e.g., reduce processing per Wp) and 3) the quality of the formed layers and film stack formation processes needs to be well controlled and be sufficient to produce highly efficient solar cells. Therefore, there is a need to cost effectively form and manufacture silicon sheets for solar cell applications.
Further, as the demand for solar cell devices continues to grow, there is a trend to reduce cost by increasing the substrate throughput and improving the quality of the deposition processes performed on the substrate. However, the cost associated with producing and supporting all of the processing components in a solar cell production line continues to escalate dramatically. To reduce this cost while also reducing surface contamination, it is desirable to design a novel solar cell processing system configuration and processing sequence to eliminate and/or combine processing steps and to accommodate sequential processing steps in the processing system that has a high throughput, improved device yield, and a compact footprint.